King of Concordia
The otherwise-unnamed King of Concordia is a minor antagonist in Final Fantasy Type-0. Profile Appearance The King of Concordia dresses in a similar manner to other high-ranking Concordians, in a blue kimono-like outfit, except that his kimono sports a collar of black feathers. He also wears chest armor, gauntlets, and a construction attached at the waist similar to a dragon's wing. His avian-shaped headdress covers his head and the top half of his face. Personality Despite claiming to work for the good of his country, the King of Concordia is a proud and selfish man, putting his own agenda ahead of the well-being of his country. He speaks with a condescending or insulting tone, and when alarmed his voice becomes high-pitched and hysterical. Story Born into the royal family, the unnamed king was barred from ruling on the basis of his gender. Though he enjoyed luxuries unbeknownst to the populace at large, he dreamed of the day when a man would ascend the throne. Queen Andoria ruled without designating a successor due to her magical powers of foresight, yet the king plotted her downfall. After conspiring with Marshal Cid Aulstyne of the Milites Empire, the queen was assassinated with Class Zero framed for committing said regicide. The King of Concordia assumes the throne, being the first king in the history of Concordia. As the head of a puppet regime, he hands over the Azure Dragon Crystal into the "protection" of Milites, and declares war on the Dominion of Rubrum. Enraged by the dominion's advance and Soryu not obeying him—rather than protect the kingdom, as he officially states—he orders the unsealing of Naraku, the place where the Dracobaltians got imprisoned and cursed with insatiable hunger and endless pain. As Yuzuki advises him not to do so, he questions her allegiance towards the kingdom and her ruler. Yuzuki gives in, asking how to evacuate the kingdom's people. Showing no interest to this matter, the king dismisses Yuzuki and Claes Celestia Misca Sancest to deal with this task. Yuzuki and Class Zero corner the king as he tries to find the Blue Dragon Crystal in Naraku. He reveals his true intentions and feelings, agreeing to the queen's assassination to become the first king of Concordia. He feels discriminated for not being allowed to ascend due to his gender, and thus came to Naraku together with Yuzuki to find and reactivate the Blue Dragon Crystal so that the kingdom would not be ruled only by women. The king learns the Blue Dragon Crystal has ceased to exist, with its former followers becoming the Dracobaltians, cursed beings with an insatiable hunger. Indignant and disgusted, the king refuses to believe a single word Yuzuki speaks and is determined to help Concordia to its former brilliance by bringing back the Blue Dragon Crystal, but is eaten alive by the Dracobaltians. Voice The King of Concordia is voiced by Jun Fukuyama in Japanese, who also voiced Onion Knight from Dissidia Final Fantasy and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. In the English version, he is voiced by Piotr Michael (credited as "Piotr Walczuk"). Gallery KingOfConcordiaConcept-fftype0.png|Artwork from Final Fantasy Type-0 Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū Aku no Hishi. King-of-Concordia-Type-0-HD.png SoryuKing TCG.png|Trading card. Trivia *Cid Aulstyne shaking hands with the King of Concordia resembles the event that Adolf Hitler meets Benito Mussolini for the first time on June 13, 1934 in the city of Venice. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Type-0 Category:Antagonists Category:Kings